Yama Ruro
|weaknesses = |move = |creator = Chaoarren Concept and picture by Setheo}} Yama Ruro is a Lone Species of Yama Tsukami that appears exclusively in Monster Hunter Project Gigas. Appearance The top of Yama Ruro is something unique. Its whole back has mountains and trees large enough to look like a part of the Verdant Hills. On the back left hill is a cave that leeds to a tunnel system inside the Ruro that in the first layer appears to be the insides the hills rich with ore. But with damage to flesh like parts hunters can access what appears to be a small village containing very rare materials and weapons and armor unique to this place. In the deepest section hunters can find a dormant runestone. Underneath the top is the true monster. Under a ring of boulders is the six tentacle Yama in all its slimy glory. The Ruro has very unique differences compared to the others. These tentacles end in hands with three claws and behind hand is a morbid looking smaller one with two claws. Handing underneath are long hanging appendages that serves underground as roots and above as poison and electric producers. Protruding under the eyes are four whiskers that look like another set of tentacles. There is a 2 large ones along with a smaller one beside each. It's size is so immense that it is equal to the size of Dasamios, another fanon creation with colossal height. Introduction In a dead plain there lies a mountain among them with life. The Yama Ruro, after having drained the last of the resources in the area rises from the earth. The mountain is actually the Yama, and the very force of it moving causes an earth quake that shatters earth of the place. There looks to be some time before it awakes fully.... a chance for the hunters to take advantage of the situation! Battle Before Yama Ruro completely awakens hunters have no trouble climbing up it and reaching the cave. And seemingly nothing happens for the first three minutes. Phase 1 *'Awake!: After the first three minutes pass Yama Ruro will open its eyes and roar, causing an army of Ghuulukalaka to start appearing from it. A begin to attack the players. *'''The Gases: Unable to defend itself clearly it starts emitting gases from the trees and fissures on it. It can use a variety of differing forms of this, Fiery, Thunder, Watery and Explosive. These gases are at the most dangerous when hordes of Ghuulukalaka are about, as they will absorb it and experience their effects that can even potentially overwhelm hunters. Phase 2 Cutscene After Yama Ruro loses 30% of its health it will realise its in danger and proceed to unearth itself from the ground. The once mountain rises from the earth and reveals its true form, a towering beast with mollusk resemblances. A deep rumble comes from the Ruro as it reveals its maw, and lets out a roar of epic proportions. Phase 2 *'Don't Step On Me!': The very steps Yama Ruro takes can seriously injure a hunter. So hunters better watch when Ruro moves its foot. *'Electric Roots': Occasionally its appendages will crackle with electricity. If the hunter is on one of them they will be immediately paralysed. *'Lightning From The Roots': Once enough electricity has passed through its appendages it will shoot lightning from them that strikes the area below them. *'Smash': Delivers a strike from on of its tentacles. *'Double Smash': Slams both its front tentacles down at hunters. *'Whisker Lash': Strikes out with both of its whiskers. *'I Summon Thee Great Thunderbugs!': Its mouth will crackle with electricity as a rumble is heard. The mouth opens and Ruro emits a unique roar as a swarm of Great Thunderbugs come out of the mouth and head towards hunters. *'Tornado!': Yama Ruro will rise up as its vocal cords strum as dragon element sparkles around its teeth. After a lengthy build up it will make a great sound as wind forms around its mouth, the great glutton crouches and then, a huge tornado blasts from its mouth. Immediately after firing it Yama Ruro will begin turning it left or right, with the tornado devastating the ground it strikes. Getting hit by the tornado causes Dragonblight and extreme, if not a one shot, damage. *'The Glutton's Second Course': A gurgle comes from the gluttons mouth as it walks backwards and begins to suck in air. After a few seconds of this Ruro will clank its teeth together five times and breathe out, then create a vortex that sucks everything on the ground it touches into the Ruro's maw. Ruro will continuously bite during this and should a hunter be hit by this they will be sucked into the glutton's mouth and eaten for a one hit kill attack. There is an advantage of this attack. Hunters can if they obtained it, throw the runestone they got from its lowest depths into the vortex causing it to eat and destroy the runestone. A bright flash with an explosion sound emits from its mouth, making it take large damage and it falls over for a good bit, and saves hunters from doom. Should the runestone method be used, it will use its vortex uses much less often. Death Scene Yama Ruro stammers around in confusion of its falling power. Its body shakes as it raises it two front tentacles and emits a loud dying groan from its mouth before losing its balance and swaying over onto its face and dying. Carves *Yama Ruro Hide *Yama Ruro Dragonmoss *Yama Ruro Dragontree *Yama Ruro Dragonrock *Yama Ruro Tentacle *Yama Ruro Tooth *Yama Ruro Root *Yama Ruro Claw *Glutton Dragongem Breaks *'Foot Wounded': All six are individual breaks and can trip Ruro for a moment *'Tentacle Wounded': All six are individual breaks *'Higher Flesh Wall': Reveals the cave area *'Middle Flesh Wall': Reveals the treasure area *'Lowest Flesh Wall': Reveals runestone area Trivia *The reason behind it having so few attacks is due to the monsters immense size preventing it from doing real things to knock attackers off it, making it rely on its Ghuulukalaka minions to fend off attackers. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Lone Species Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Chaoarren Category:Setheo Category:Blastblight Monster